


Not So Immaculate Conception

by JCapasso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: When Trixie turns 18 she asks Lucifer for a special present. She wants her first time to be perfect and who better than to give it to her than the best lover in the city, if not the universe. Unfortunately, neither of them realizes the strange effect divinity and virginity have together.Note: In this story, Lucifer and Chloe are not and have never been together. They are just friends and partners. Lucifer is and has always been single.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer’s long-time best friend, detective Chloe Decker, came into the precinct with an envelope for him. He looked at her curiously before opening it and reading it with some surprise. It was an invitation for her daughter’s eighteenth birthday party. He wasn’t entirely surprised to be invited. While he had never been particularly close to the child…no, woman now…he had usually gone to her birthdays and seen her every now and then at random times of the year. No, what surprised him was getting an actual invitation. He was usually just told when and where to show up. He quickly agreed to attend, and it was put out of his mind for the next two weeks. 

The party was much more fancy that Lucifer had anticipated, but it didn’t really matter since he was always dressed to the nines anyway. He enjoyed himself, but as usual at her birthday parties, avoided flirting. Sometimes it was so hard to tell who was legal and who wasn’t at these ages, so it was best to avert the situation altogether. It was nearing the end of the night and he was leaning against the wall engaging in some people-watching when the birthday girl leaned against the wall next to him, biting her lip nervously. “Is something wrong?” Lucifer asked her. 

“No. I just…I wanted to ask you something, but…”

“Come now Beatrice. You know you can always ask me anything,” he told her amusedly, wondering what could have her so skittish. She looked around to make sure no one was around to listen in before leaning up to whisper in his ear, and his eyes widened noticeably as he heard what she was asking for. When she stepped back away, biting her lip again, he scrutinized her for a moment. “Why?” He was trying to delay a decision as long as possible. 

She shrugged as she blushed and said, “I’ve heard so many horror stories from my friends and other girls about their first time and I just…I want mine to be with someone that I know will take care of me and treat me right, you know?” What she didn’t say and had no intention of mentioning was the crush she’d had on him for years. Her stated reason was still valid. 

Lucifer couldn’t honestly fault her for that motive, but that didn’t mean he could do this. He usually avoided virgins like a plague for a reason. They were inexperienced and sloppy and could rarely handle him even on his low setting. If that were all it was, then he would likely make an exception for her, just to give her the first time she deserved. On the other hand, the same reason he was likely to make an exception was also the reason he hesitated so much. Her mother. He knew that Chloe wouldn’t look very kindly on the situation, regardless of the reasons. Still, if she was coming to him for help with this, then she would likely turn elsewhere if he said no and he worried about where she might end up and with who if she did. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for a special /person/ instead?” he asked. 

“I’m sure,” she told him. Who knew how long that would take and she didn’t want to be a virgin forever. 

It was a long moment before he turned to her, seeing that she was still waiting for an answer and said, “I’ll tell you what. Give it a week to think it over and make absolutely sure that’s what you want. If you’re still sure next Saturday night, text me and I’ll tell you where to meet me.” Doing this at his place was definitely out. Her mother had too much of a tendency to waltz in and out as she pleased. 

Trixie grinned and nodded, rushing off to enjoy the last of her party and leaving Lucifer lost in his own nervous thoughts and plans. If he was going to do this, then he was going to make it perfect. That was why she came to him after all. He mentally refreshed his memory on everything he knew about virgins at the same time as planning out music and flowers and such. When he got the text from her the next weekend, he texted her the address of his beach house. Chloe knew where it was, but since he rarely went there, she wouldn’t think to look for him there. Besides, it was so far out of the way that she wouldn’t make the trip anyway unless it was an emergency and she knew for sure that he was there, which meant him telling her he was there which wasn’t happening. 

Lucifer had suspected that she would text him, so he had everything set up already, including a trail of rose petals from the front door to the bedroom that overlooked the ocean. When he heard the front door open, he turned on the music that was being piped through the whole house and sat down in the armchair in the bedroom waiting for her, holding a single red rose. When she walked into the room, he gave her a moment to notice her before slowly standing and heading over to her, handing her the rose. 

When Trixie walked in the door, she gasped at the sight of the flower petals and immediately assumed they were supposed to be leading her way. Then the music started, and she knew that Lucifer knew she was here. Her stomach was in knots, but in a good way and if first impressions were anything to go by, he was pulling out all the stops to make this perfect, and she had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself before heading up the stairs. The last thing she wanted was to fall down the stairs tonight of all nights. When she stepped into the bedroom, she gasped again at the sight of him in a particularly fancy suit holding a rose and her nerves both steadied and got worse, though she had no idea how that was even possible. 

Lucifer walked up to her and placed the thornless rose behind her ear before moving both his hands to her waist. “You’re still sure about this?” he asked. When she nodded he said, “If you change your mind…at any point…no matter what…just say so, okay?” 

She nodded again. “Okay. But I won’t.” 

Once he had that confirmation he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips, starting small, and keeping enough distance between them that she wouldn’t feel rushed by his reaction. He had been thinking about this for hours, so it wasn’t surprising that he was ready to go already. When she seemed to almost melt into the kiss and slid her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer and deepened it, hearing a happy sigh from her. 

Trixie was floating on air right now. He was kissing her and it was so amazing. She hadn’t exactly kissed a lot of guys before so she didn’t have a lot to compare it to, but judging by the talk she’d heard about him he was pretty much the best kisser in the world and she could see why. She was already having trouble keeping her legs under her. After a moment, she got up the nerve to close the last bit of distance between them and plastered herself against his front, gasping as she felt his erection against her stomach. It took a while before she realized that he wasn’t going to be the one to make the first step here, so she was going to have to, and she moved her shaking hands to his shirt buttons. 

That was Lucifer’s clue to pick things up a notch and his hands slid underneath her shirt, rubbing over her back and sides, but not going higher just yet. He waited patiently for her to finish with his shirt before shrugging off all his top layers and turning his attention back to her, kissing and sucking down the side of her neck as he worked his hands up her sides. Her hands were trailing over his chest and shoulders as she panted for breath, both wanting him to hurry it up already and loving how he was taking his time. She gave a little while as he skipped over her breasts, still moving his hands up and taking her shirt with it, but he just chuckled softly. “All in good time, darling,” he drawled as he stripped her shirt over her head and pulled her back against him, kissing her deeply. 

This time, one of Trixie’s legs came up around his waist and she moaned as she rubbed against his length, so Lucifer knew she was ready to move on. He unclipped her bra and slid it off as he backed her towards the bed, laying her down gently and sliding on top of her. He took his time kissing and licking and sucking his way down her neck and shoulders to her breasts where he spent a great deal of time, one in a hand and the other in his mouth before switching and Trixie was writing in pleasure and panting for breath. By the time he continued moving down, she thought she was going to explode if he didn’t get this show on the road. 

Once his tongue was dipping into her belly button, his hands moved to the front of her pants and he looked up at her to make sure she wasn’t showing any signs of hesitation before he continued and soon had her naked beneath him. He continued his downward trek until he was licking and sucking at her core and when he felt a hand tangle in his hair he let out his own moan that reverberated right through her. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to rip though her so hard she was seeing stars. 

Once she had stopped trembling, Lucifer lifted his head to look at her. “Keep going?” he asked and she nodded. He moved off the bed to divest himself of the remainder of his clothes before settling back over top of her. “I’m told this hurts a bit at first. You ready?” She nodded again, trying to use her legs to get him to move, so he lined himself up with her entrance and slid in slowly. He paused when he felt her barrier before breaking through with a sharp thrust and stilling inside her. 

Lucifer leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers and wiping away the leaking tears with his thumbs. “Shh. It’s okay. Just tell me when you’re ready baby,” he whispered, keeping as still as he could manage, unable to do anything about the throbbing in his member. 

She nodded, still in pain, but it was fading fast. “Okay, I’m ready,” she told him a few moments later, tilting her head for a kiss which he gladly obliged as he began to move slowly and gently and his hands softly roamed her body and her hands did the same. She knew that this was probably the only time she was going to get with him so she wanted to make it count. Her brain wasn’t particularly present, but she still hoped she’d be able to recall every detail of this in the future as she traced every line and curve that she could reach on his silky skin, and when eventually he picked up the pace, she found herself clutching at his back as even the minor fleeting thoughts she’d been able to discern until now fled from her mind and all that existed was him and her and the most pleasure she could ever have imagined feeling in her life. 

Lucifer made sure to keep it slow and gentle until he was sure she was ready for more and then set out to give her as many orgasms as he could before his own was inevitable. He was relatively sure that he counted three, four if he counted the one he’d given her with his tongue, before he felt his own control slipping as he started to thrust frantically. He could tell that she was close again though and kept just enough control to see her to the edge with him as she cried out incoherently. He twitched and moaned through his own orgasm before stilling again, his forehead back against hers as they both panted for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he was able to breathe enough to speak again, he whispered. “Was that everything you hoped for, darling?” 

She nodded, taking a few minutes to remember how to use words. “It was better than I ever could have imagined,” she breathed out. 

He smiled and pressed one more short kiss to her lips before rolling to the side, giving her the option to cuddle or not, but not pressing anything. As much as he enjoyed the post-coital cuddling, this night was all about her. When she took the unspoken offer and curled up to his side he wrapped his arm around her and started trailing his hand up and down her back and side. As her hand moved up to trace lightly over his chest and stomach he kissed her head in acceptance, and her touch became more sure and steady. “When do you have to be home by?” he asked her, not wanting to get her in any trouble. 

“I don’t,” she told him. “I told Mom I was going out with some friends and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.”

“She accepted that?” he asked surprised. 

“She wasn’t happy, but I pointed out that I’m an adult now, so she let me go,” she told him. “Not that I have to stay all night,” she quickly added, realizing what she was implying. “I just didn’t want to give her a time and then…” 

“It’s quite alright, sweetheart,” he cut her off. “You can stay until morning,” he offered. He’d never been one to rush anyone out of his bed even after the fun was had. It had always seemed so crass. 

Trixie smiled and snuggled tighter into his arms. This really was the perfect night, and the fact that it was likely to be all she would ever get led to her staying awake as long as she possibly could, even after Lucifer started snoring lightly. She wanted to soak up every moment possible. 

She wasn’t sure what time she’d drifted off, but she woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee and it took a moment before she remembered where she was and sighed sadly. She wished that she hadn’t woken up alone, but at the same time, loved that he was cooking breakfast. She took a few minutes to find her clothes and got dressed before heading downstairs. She smiled at the sight of him at the stove in his open silk robe and silk pants. “Good morning, darling,” he said cheerfully as he flipped a pancake onto a plate. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I did,” she didn’t quite lie. Once she finally got to sleep, she’d never slept so well in her life. 

“Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes. Feel free to help yourself to the coffee in the meantime,” he told her. 

She nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee as she sat down just watching him as he expertly made up a big breakfast for them both. When he sat her plate on the table in front of her, he leaned down and stole a kiss and she sighed happily. “What was that for?” she asked, not wanting to get her hopes up. 

“Well your experience doesn’t end until after you eat a good breakfast and walk out the door,” he said with a smirk. “Unless you’d rather it ends sooner.”

“No,” she said quickly. “No, it’s fine. Just making sure we still stand the same place we did last night is all,” she told him. 

Lucifer nodded in agreement as he started eating his own breakfast. He’d made sure that she knew it was a one-time thing right out of the gate so there would be no misunderstandings, making that clear before he’d even left her birthday party. That didn’t usually need to be stated with his bed partners, but he thought it prudent to be certain this time. Given her lack of experience, he could see how she might have been confused by that kiss, so he was glad that she had actually said something so they could get things straight rather than let it fester. 

Breakfast was spent in companionable conversation and once it was over, he walked her to the door. Trixie stood up on her toes and pulled him into a lingering kiss before she left. He’d said it was until she walked out the door after all and she couldn’t resist one last kiss. She was floating on air the whole way home, and expertly dodged her mother’s questions about where she’d been as she headed to her room. 

Chloe just sighed as she set to cleaning up the kitchen. She was pretty sure her daughter had been out having sex, but she had no idea with who. To her knowledge, she didn’t have a boyfriend at the moment, and she would hope that Trixie would share it with her if she did. It worried her, but she knew she couldn’t say anything. She was an adult now and could do as she wished. If it became a problem though, she would put her foot down and start demanding answers, but right now she was just relishing her new-found freedom. Hopefully she would settle down. 

Over the next few weeks, Chloe found herself doubting her suspicion since Trixie had been home at a reasonable time every night. If she was sleeping with someone then she would have seen him more often. Trixie had also given her no reason to suspect anything else was going on, so maybe it had just been a test to see if she would be allowed to do as she wished. Chloe patted herself on the back for her handling of the situation. Now that Trixie knew that she could she had no reason to push those boundaries anymore. If only she knew. 

It was about six weeks since their encounter and Lucifer was at Chloe’s house, standing around the counter with files all around them, helping her with a somewhat off the books investigation when Trixie came bounding into the room carrying a little stick in her hand. “I’m pregnant,” she burst out, looking like she was about to cry. 

Lucifer froze in shock and terror as Chloe exploded. “You’re what!? I didn’t even know you were dating anyone?!”

Lucifer kept trying to will himself to breathe. Maybe it wasn’t his. It had been a while and she could have been with other people since him. Besides, if that was possible for him surely it would have happened before. No, he was jumping to conclusions. That delusion lasted right up until she said. “I’m not. There was just the one time…” she bit her lip and couldn’t help but look at Lucifer who now looked about ready to faint. 

Chloe’s jaw dropped as she looked back and forth between them. “Oh hell no. Those looks had better not mean what I think they mean,” she said dangerously, suddenly wishing she had her gun on her. 

“It’s not how you think, detective,” Lucifer tried to placate her, knowing that she thought that he’d waited until the second Beatrice had turned eighteen before seducing her into his bed. 

“Then you better start explaining before I find my gun and it better be damn good,” she growled. 

“It’s my fault,” Trixie spoke up, trying to deflect the ire from Lucifer. 

Chloe turned to look at her with a sympathetic look. “I know you might think that monkey, but Lucifer…”

“Just did what I asked him to. He didn’t come on to me at all. He didn’t even make a single joke about it. I went to him. I just…I wanted my first time to be good. With someone who would treat me right. Someone who would make it special,” she explained with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“And you accepted that?” Chloe turned to Lucifer, not quite as pissed, but still not particularly happy. She wasn’t looking for her gun anymore at least. 

“It was a valid motive. I asked her multiple times if she was sure. If she wanted to wait for someone special. I gave her every chance to change her mind even after she said she was sure. If I hadn’t said yes, someone else would have. Possibly someone with far less morals,” he tried to reason. 

Chloe closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths for calm, turning her detective mind on and compartmentalizing. They would deal with one issue at a time. First the sex and then the result. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at her crying daughter. “And did he make it special? Did he treat you right?” 

Trixie smiled brightly, despite how upset she was. “Yeah. It was perfect.” 

Chloe set her jaw and grit her teeth as she turned back to Lucifer. “I don’t like it. In fact, I hate it. But you are both adults, even if one of you is just barely.” She wanted nothing more than to rip Lucifer’s head off right now, but she kept herself in check, trying to keep reminding herself of her words. “But that still doesn’t explain the fact of, HOW could you get her PREGNANT? Are you really that irresponsible?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t have an answer for that one,” Lucifer said weakly. “It shouldn’t have been possible. I don’t know how…”

“How about an answer for this one then?” Chloe snapped. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Marry her, of course,” Lucifer said matter-of-factly, despite the fact that he was nearly frozen with fear on the inside. “Whatever else I am, detective, I take care of my responsibilities.” 

Chloe just gaped at him for a long moment as Trixie’s eyes widened. Chloe was the first one to find words. “Let’s not go that far just yet. I mean, there are other options.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “If you’re about to suggest what I think you’re about to suggest, don’t even dare think it.” 

“It’s her body and her choice,” Chloe snapped irritably. She wasn’t going to have anyone pressuring her daughter on this. 

“And it’s my child too. If she doesn’t want it or me then I will take it as soon as it’s born and never bother either of you again, but you will NOT kill my child,” Lucifer said heatedly. 

“You don’t get to make that decision…”

“Well I should!” Lucifer snapped. “Besides, this child is a Nephilim. It probably wouldn’t even work and even if it did, it would be likely to kill her in the process.” 

“STOP!” Trixie screamed. When they both shut up and looked at her she said, “Stop talking about this like I’m not even here. I have a choice in this too, you know. I get what you’re saying, Mom, and I appreciate the support, but I will NOT abort this baby. EVER. Whether it would work or not. Lucifer, I appreciate the offer of marriage and I’m not saying no yet, but you should talk to ME about this before making any plans. GOT IT!?” When both of them looked properly chastised, she stormed to her room and slammed the door. 

“Well that went well,” Lucifer drawled letting out a heavy breath. “I should probably go talk to her…”

“No. First you talk to me,” Chloe said firmly, pointing the chair. Once he was sitting and had his head in his hands, trying to find some sense of equilibrium, she asked, “What the hell were you thinking, Lucifer? My daughter!?” 

He sighed. “I thought we already explained that,” he said wearily. 

“Yes, you told me the why but you didn’t tell me what you were thinking? Why you would go along with it with MY daughter!”

Lucifer took a few deep breaths as he tried to find the words to explain. “When she told me what she wanted, I waffled on the idea for a while, just for that reason, but in the end, it all came down to the simple fact of what I already told you. She wanted a perfect first time and she deserved it. How could I not give it to her?”

“If she hadn’t come to you…”

“I would never have approached her with that or any other sexual related idea. At least not for another decade or two,” he added with a tense chuckle. 

Chloe put her head in her hands as well, also trying to get her head together after this. “You didn’t think this was possible?” she asked. 

“No. I didn’t. If it had been it should have happened a long time ago,” he pointed out. 

“And I know she was on the pill. She has been since she was sixteen. Unless she stopped taking it or it was just incredibly bad luck that she missed a pill at just the right time…” Chloe cut herself off as another possible scenario entered her mind. 

“She wouldn’t do this on purpose,” Lucifer told her, knowing what she was thinking because it was the same thing that had run through his head for a moment too. He knew that she wouldn’t do that though. If he was wrong, then he would rather not know. It would make raising this child together too hard. 

“No, I’m sure you’re right,” Chloe said shaking her head to clear it. She’d known about Trixie’s crush on Lucifer for a while, but she wouldn’t have gone that far. She didn’t think. It would definitely be a conversation to have at some point when Lucifer wasn’t around. “I think you should go talk to her now. I just…can’t even think at the moment.” She wanted to stay mad at Lucifer, and a lot of her still was and would probably stay that way for a long time, but at the same time, he had come clean immediately and was doing everything he could to make it right, even going so far as offering to marry her. Lucifer of all people was talking about marriage. Without having a panic attack, though she was pretty sure he’d gotten close there for a minute but that was over the baby part of it. 

Lucifer went to Trixie’s room and knocked on the door. When he heard her call weakly to come in, he did so and stopped short at the sight of her laying face down on her bed, obviously crying. He walked over, sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put a hand on her back. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

Trixie flipped over quickly, wiping her tears. “I thought you were my mom.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Well the resemblance is uncanny, I’m told,” he joked. 

That pulled a strangled laugh from Trixie. “And you don’t have to be sorry. This is all my fault.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, it’s not. Your mother was right about one thing. I should have known better.”

“You didn’t even think it was possible,” she pointed out. 

“I know, but even if I don’t take the bulk of the responsibility, I’m still owed at least half of it. There were two of us in that room and either of us could have stopped it at any time,” he said seriously. He reached his hand towards her stomach before stopping. “May I?” he asked. She nodded and lifted her shirt, and he placed his hand on her still flat stomach. “We BOTH made this child, not just you.” 

She sighed and nodded, enjoying the feel of his hand on her skin. “I need you to know, Lucifer, that I didn’t do this on purpose. I swear,” she said earnestly, having overheard their conversation. She’d heard him say that she wouldn’t have and that made her feel good that he knew that, but she also knew that some part of him had to have doubts. Especially since she was the one who pushed for it. “Here, I’ll show you…” she reached for her bedside table where she kept her pills so he could see that she hadn’t missed a day. Granted she could have just thrown one out, but she didn’t know how else to prove it. 

Lucifer caught her hand in his free one before she got there. “I believe you, darling. You don’t have anything to prove.” He hadn’t been a hundred percent sure until she said it, but he could tell she wasn’t lying. It took someone very talented to lie to him outright, and she wasn’t that good. “Now I think it’s time that I ask you something I should have earlier. What do you want?” 

Her lips twitched as she asked, “You mean what do I desire?” 

Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. “No, no tricks here. No power. Just a man asking the mother of his child what she wants to do about this situation.” 

Trixie sighed and took the chance to lean against him. She just needed some comfort right now, and she smiled when he wrapped his arm around her to provide it. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “We should at least talk about your idea though. The…the marriage thing.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. You know where I stand there, so what do you think?” 

“Well first I need to know…why? I mean, besides raising the baby, what do you expect out of it? Wh-what do you feel for /me/?” she asked despite being very sure that she didn’t want the answer to the last question, but she needed to know. 

“I don’t expect anything more than you wish to give, Beatrice,” he said gently. “If you wish to be married in name only then that’s fine. If you want the full deal, monogamy, commitment, till death do we part, then you can have that too. You know that I care about you a great deal.” He took her hands in his and turned to face her. “I can’t say that I’m in love with you, but I don’t know that I have the ability to love on that level at all. There are very few people in this world that I care about as much as I do you though, if that helps.”

“Very few like…who?” she asked. 

“Your mother for one. She is my best friend and we have been there for each other through more than you know.” 

“But do you have…um…romantic feelings for her?” Trixie asked worriedly. That was her biggest fear here. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I don’t. And I can’t see that changing anytime soon. As solid as our friendship is, if we were to attempt to be romantically involved we’d kill each other inside a week,” he chuckled. 

Trixie let out a heavy breath of relief. “Who else?” she asked. She needed to know where she stood among the other people in his life before she could decide what to do next. 

“My brother Amenadiel, Linda, Charlie, Ella who is like a sister to me in case you were wondering, and Maze who is…well…Maze,” he shrugged, not sure how to explain Maze. 

“So basically, just family,” she reasoned. “Do you care for me like family or like…something else?” 

“I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “Which to me means it’s up in the air and can go either way. If you want to simply be family then we can just be partners in raising this child, or we can give the other side a go and do this all the way.” 

“I don’t know if I want you to just marry me because of the baby,” she admitted, unable to look at him. “I mean, you have a life and…and it’s not fair for me to take that away from you…”

Lucifer put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. “You know what I am, Beatrice,” he pointed out. “I’ve had millennia before you and I will have millennia after you. You’re taking nothing away from me, but you can give me a real family if you choose to. One that isn’t as…crappy as my own,” he huffed a laugh. “One that we can build together.” 

Trixie blinked the tears from her eyes at his words and decided on one more test before she made a final decision. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. When his hand went to her cheek as he kissed her back sweetly, she made her choice. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe didn’t feel at all bad about eavesdropping. This was her house and after Lucifer did he was lucky he wasn’t castrated. She was losing more and more of her anger with him the longer the conversation went on though, which actually irritated her. She wanted to stay angry at him. She had every right to stay angry with him. Hearing him offer her daughter everything and anything he could give her and taking responsibility for his actions so completely…it changed things. It didn’t stop her from stepping into the room after the accepted proposal and saying, “Now that’s settled. You get to tell Dan.” 

Lucifer and Trixie both looked completely terrified at the prospect, but Lucifer quickly wiped the expression from his face and returned his default unaffected look. “Very well. On one condition,” Lucifer said. 

“You think you’re in a position here to make conditions?” Chloe asked incredulously. 

“Perhaps not, but this one I must insist on anyway. You have to stay far away when I do.”

Chloe blinked for a moment before it dawned on her why and she burst into laughter. “Okay. That I can do. But only if you promise an exact play by play. No leaving anything out.” 

Lucifer sighed. “If I must.” He turned to Trixie and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles as he got up. “Might as well get this over with then.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Trixie said getting up. It was at least half her fault anyway, so she deserved to take some of the heat. 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, darling. You should stay here. It won’t be a pleasant conversation, I’m sure. He won’t take it as well as your mother.” 

Trixie stood tall beside him. “I don’t care. It’s my responsibility as much as yours. You shouldn’t have to take the brunt of his temper.” 

“Trixie…” her mother tried to reason. 

“No, mom. I’m an adult now and it’s time I started acting like one,” she said firmly. 

Lucifer sighed, unable to refute anything she said. “If you insist, but be warned, if the situation becomes dangerous for you, I will get you out of there and handle it myself. Acceptable?” 

Trixie nodded. She didn’t think her father would hurt her though. Lucifer probably, but not her. If her being there could save Lucifer from even some of what her father would dish out then it was her duty to stand by his side as much as he was standing by hers in this whole mess. 

Naturally they took his car as he drove to Dan’s house. Much as he might wish to tell him over the phone and avoid the physical retribution, he knew that wouldn’t be right. Not to mention it would send the wrong message that he was afraid of Dan and he wasn’t about to do that. He worried about Beatrice being there though. The stress couldn’t be good for her and if Daniel reacted the way he expected him to, she could end up in the line of fire. He knew that look in her eyes though and there was no dissuading her. 

Once they got there, Trixie felt her nerves kicking in, and apparently Lucifer could tell because he turned to her and said, “It’s not too late to wait here, darling.” 

Trixie shook her head. “No. I’m coming,” she said getting out of the car and heading for the house, leaving Lucifer to catch up. 

Lucifer knocked on the door and when Dan answered it, he grinned. “Daniel! Buddy! So great to see you,” he said as he stepped into the house, not waiting to be invited, but definitely not wanting to do this on the stoop. 

“Lucifer,” Dan said suspiciously as he closed the door behind Trixie. “Why are you here and why is Trix with you?” 

“Perhaps we should sit down,” Lucifer suggested. “And leave our guns on the counter,” he added, mentally making a note of the softest landing in case he had to take action. 

“Lucifer…” Dan warned, starting to form a suspicion as crazy as it was and if he was right…

“Let me say something first,” Trixie jumped in, as firmly as she could manage with her voice shaking as it was. 

Dan looked at her, and nodded. Deciding that no matter what she had to say, he was going to hold his temper until she was done. 

“You need to know, that /I/ went to /him/,” she started. “I had my reasons and I’ll be happy to share them if you really want to hear them but I doubt you do. You need to know though that this was all initiated by /me/.”

“What was?” Dan asked tightly, grinding his teeth together as his hand instinctively went to his gun. 

Lucifer stepped in front of her, seeing where Dan’s hand was going and answered the question before she could. “She’s pregnant and we’re getting married.” He added the second part in hopes that it would at least slow his response. 

Dan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Trixie honey, will you go in the other room and give us a minute?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

Trixie wanted to stay, but Lucifer shook his head and motioned her out. After a brief staring contest he won and she stomped off. No sooner than she was in the other room, Dan’s gun came up from it’s holster and shot Lucifer in the chest. Lucifer grunted in pain, but otherwise showed no reaction even as another bullet and then another joined them. 

As soon as Trixie heard the first shot, she ran back in and tackled her father. “Daddy, no!” Dan let the gun fall to the floor where she shoved it away before getting off of him. “What were you thinking?!” she started smacking him as they stood up, tears streaming down her face. 

“He took advantage of you and got you pregnant!” Dan yelled, glaring at Lucifer. 

“Didn’t you hear a word I said? I went to him. This is all MY fault!” 

“Now, darling. We discussed this. It is, at most, half your fault,” Lucifer chimed in. 

Dan saw red at the word ‘darling’ and went to lunge at Lucifer only to stop short when Trixie stepped in front of him. “No, Dad. If you can’t be a reasonable adult about this, then we’re leaving,” she said shakily, but stood her ground. 

Dan stopped, took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down. At least on the outside. “I hope you thought to bring some good booze with you for this,” he snapped at Lucifer. 

“This was rather spur of the moment, but fear not. I always travel prepared,” he said, turning to Trixie. “Darling, would you mind going to the car and getting the bottle from behind the passenger seat?” 

“No more shooting?” she asked glaring at her father. 

“No more shooting. I promise,” he told her, so she nodded and headed out. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, Dan caught Lucifer with a right cross to his eye. He’d just said no shooting. He didn’t say anything about punching. Lucifer just took it, knowing it was coming. “I deserved that,” he simply said. 

“Damn straight you deserved that. And a hell of a lot more,” Dan said heatedly. “You’re lucky you brought my daughter to use as a shield.”

“That was very much /not/ my idea. I tried to get her to stay behind, as did her mother. She refused,” Lucifer told him. 

Dan snorted. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Not surprised about what?” Trixie asked, coming back in and handing Lucifer the bottle. 

Dan headed to get glasses as he said, “That you insisted on coming with him.” There was no need to hide that little tidbit. 

“Of course I did. We /both/ caused this and you deserved to hear it from both of us,” she said going to sit on the couch and waiting for Dan and Lucifer to follow her which they did shortly. 

“Now…I hope I heard right and that you were being serious when you said you were getting married,” Dan said with a glare at Lucifer. 

“You did hear correctly,” Lucifer said with a nod. “We have yet to get a ring yet, since this is only a couple hours new to us, but we will.”

“So you don’t have any details of the wedding yet either?” Dan asked, wondering if Lucifer planned on backing out once everyone got used to the idea of her being pregnant and was just making the offer to placate them. 

“Not as of yet, no,” he said. “Beatrice and I will need to sit down and discuss that very soon. Probably tomorrow.” 

“Not tonight?” she asked, looking at him curiously. 

He shook his head. “No, darling. You’ve had more than enough stress for one day and you need your rest. Tomorrow is soon enough.”

Dan narrowed his eyes at Lucifer and decided to pin him down with a yes or no, knowing that Lucifer never lied outright and he couldn’t quite remember what exact words Lucifer had used before. “And you /will/ go through with this marriage?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said clearly. “Assuming Beatrice doesn’t change her mind, that is. I will never force her into anything.” 

“This baby…it won’t be a demon or anything will it?” Dan asked worriedly. 

Lucifer laughed. “No, Daniel. It will not. Species-wise, I’m an angel, so it will be half angel, also known as a Nephilim. Like Charlie.”

“Where will you live?” he asked them, trying to focus on facts to keep him from losing his temper again. 

“We haven’t discussed it, but we do have options. I own quite a few properties, after all,” Lucifer told him. 

“I like the beach house,” Trixie said with a smile, remembering the night they shared there. 

Lucifer smiled and risked taking her hand. “As do I, but it is rather far of a drive from the city. We may be better off renovating the penthouse to add a nursery and just using the beach house as a vacation spot. Or picking another of my properties in the city.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of her and the baby living above a nightclub, not to mention the lack of security there,” Dan chimed in. 

Lucifer nodded. “You make a valid point. It is something to consider when we discuss it.” 

“I know you don’t have any details about the wedding, but do you have any idea of a timeframe?” Dan asked. 

“Assuming Beatrice agrees, I would like it to be before she starts to show,” he looked at her and she nodded. “Which means, assuming my math is correct, which I’m sure it is, she’s about six weeks in now meaning we have another six weeks or so before she should start showing.” 

“You intend to plan a wedding in six weeks?” Dan asked incredulously. 

“With enough money and the right planning company, it can be done,” Lucifer told him. 

“Can it be done in four? Just to be on the safe side?” Trixie asked hopefully. 

“I’m sure it can, but a lot of that will depend on how grand of a wedding you want,” Lucifer told her. 

“Just something small. Family and close friends,” she told him. 

“Then yes, four weeks is more than adequate.” 

“I expect to have a date within the next couple days,” Dan said sternly. 

“You will,” Lucifer promised. 

“Good. Now I need some time to process this,” he said, making his dismissal as clear as possible without actually kicking them out. 

“Of course,” Lucifer got up and helped Trixie to her feet. “Keep the scotch,” he told him as they headed out. 

“Damn straight, I’m keeping the scotch you bastard,” Dan mumbled with a glare at the closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer took Trixie back home and gave her a gentle chaste kiss before leaving her at the door. He was halfway back to his car when Chloe came after him. “Lucifer, wait,” she called out. 

Lucifer sighed and leaned against the car. “I haven’t forgotten about giving you the play by play. I am a devil of my word. Can it be tomorrow though?” 

Chloe nodded. “Yeah. That’s fine. I’m sure I’ll hear most of it from Trixie anyway. I just want to say thank you. I mean, this whole thing is just…” she didn’t have words at the moment, but she knew he would get what she meant. “But you’re doing the right thing and taking responsibility while trying to make her as happy as you can and that…that means something. No matter how stupid you were to get into this situation in the first place.” 

“Thank you, detective,” he said with a nod. “Was there anything else?” 

Chloe smirked and said, “No, that’s all. I’ll let you go home and have your meltdown now,” she said turning on her heel and heading back inside before he could answer. Just because she didn’t hate him didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give him a hard time for a very long time over it. 

Lucifer just stared after her for a moment, not having any words because she wasn’t exactly wrong, and he did just that, passing out among the empty bottles and drug paraphernalia around four am, and it was only three hours later when his phone rang. He groped around for it without opening his eyes, and answered with a, “Hmm?” not quite awake enough for words yet. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I wasn’t thinking,” he heard Trixie’s voice. 

“No, S’okay,” Lucifer said, trying to wake himself up. “M’up.” 

“No you’re not,” she giggled. “Go back to sleep and just give me a call when you are actually awake,” she said amusedly as she hung up. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled, not even noticing when the phone fell from his hand, already back asleep. 

He only managed to sleep for another two hours before he woke up as he was shoved off the couch. “Luci!” he heard Amenadiel’s voice. 

“What?” Lucifer slurred, as he managed to pull himself up off the floor. 

“I just talked to Dan,” Amenadiel said, crossing his arms, and Lucifer noticed Linda standing half behind him doing the same. 

“Then you’re all caught up. Good,” Lucifer said heading for his room, hoping to get a shower in. 

“Not good, Lucifer,” Linda said. “How could you?” 

“Listen, I get it. You want to yell at me, feel free. If you want me to hear you you’ll have to yell loud enough to be heard over the shower.”

“You shouldn’t take this so lightly,” Amenadiel snapped. 

“Lightly? You think I’m taking it lightly?” Lucifer asked incredulously, already stripping. “I have four weeks to plan and pull off a wedding and you think I’m taking it lightly?”

Neither Linda nor Amenadiel batted an eye at him getting naked right in front of them. They were more than used to Lucifer’s lack of modesty. The didn’t follow him into the bathroom though, stopping at the door. “You’re getting married?” Linda asked in shock. 

“Didn’t tell you that did he?” Lucifer called over the shower as he stepped in. “Of course, we’re getting married. We’re having a baby.” 

“That doesn’t mean you /have/ to get married,” Linda called out. 

“Maybe not, but it’s still the right thing to do,” Lucifer replied. “I may be reckless, but I always take responsibility for my mistakes.”

“So you think your baby is a mistake?” Amenadiel asked in surprise. 

Lucifer opened the door with his hair all lathered up to glare at his brother. “I did NOT say that,” he snapped before closing the door again and returning to his shower. 

“Then what are you saying, Luci?” Amenadiel asked. 

“I’m saying that it should never have happened, I have no idea how it happened, but it did. I’m having a child and no matter how that child came into being I will NOT be like Dad and just leave it to fend for itself.”

“That’s all well and good for you, Lucifer, but what about Trixie?” Linda asked. “You’re really going to tie her down for the rest of her life just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants?” she asked angrily. 

Lucifer opened the bathroom door, still toweling dry as he pushed past them to his closet. “Let’s get a few things straight here. She came to me. I didn’t proposition her in anyway. She asked me, almost begged me even, to make her first time nice and memorable. I figured she deserved that much and gave her everything she wanted. This was not about me not being able to keep it in my pants, as you say. I’ll have you know that I have excellent self-control when I choose to use it. As far as tying her down, I gave her a choice. I told her that whatever she wanted was fine with me, and she is the one who chose to marry me. Should she one day choose to divorce me, that will be her choice as well. Either way, that is between she and I, not the two of you,” he said firmly as he was buttoning up his shirt. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a fiancée to call, a ring to pick up, and a wedding to start planning, so if you want to berate me some more make an appointment,” he snapped grabbing his suit jacket and heading out before either of them could say another word. 

Linda and Amenadiel just stood there in shock at his outburst for a long moment before Amenadiel broke the silence. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so…” he trailed off, not able to find words. 

“Forceful?” Linda guessed. She had to admit that maybe she had overreacted. All they’d gotten from Dan was that Lucifer got Trixie pregnant, and with that knowledge they had come over here to justifiably berate him as he’d put it. With a clearer picture now, she could see that maybe she should have waited and got more information first. “Come on. We should go,” she told Amenadiel. 

Lucifer called Trixie on the way to the jewelry store and after checking the time, agreed to meet with her for lunch. He didn’t have time to plan a whole big proposal, but he could at least do something even if it was basic, simple, and boring. With the wedding coming so quickly, there was only so much planning time possible. Once they agreed on an upscale restaurant that Lucifer had standing reservations at, he let her go as he was pulling into the jewelry store and he took his time browsing. Just because it was rushed didn’t mean that she couldn’t have the perfect ring. 

He finally settled on a three carat center diamond in a square cut with clusters of emerald and amethyst surrounding it set in a platinum band. He also got a catalogue of wedding rings to go through with her to choose. By the time he got to the restaurant, he was about five minutes late. “So sorry, darling,” he said as he slipped into his seat. “Had an errand that took longer than expected.” 

“That’s okay,” Trixie said with a grin. “You’re only a few minutes late.” 

“Before we get to anything else, there is something that I want to do,” he said evenly. 

“What’s that?” she asked curiously. 

“This,” he said as he got out of his seat and got on one knee next to her, opening the ring box. “Beatrice Espinoza, will you marry me?” 

Trixie beamed brightly and almost tackled him as she kissed him. “Yes, Lucifer,” she said with tears in her eyes, and Lucifer slid the ring onto her finger. “It’s beautiful,” she said in awe looking at it as the tables nearby clapped and called out congratulations. “This is why you were late?” she asked finally looking up at him as he returned to his seat. 

He nodded. “It took a while to find the right ring,” he told her. 

She just smiled wider at that. She knew that they were getting married because of the baby, but that he was making such an effort with the whole proposal and searching for the perfect ring, and everything else…it made her feel special and wanted. “Thank you, Lucifer. For all of this.” 

“You’re most welcome, darling,” he said with a smile before turning to the menu, prompting her to do the same. By the time the meal was over, they had a list of potential dates and some ideas on venues, as well as a list of wedding planners. They headed back to the penthouse to continue and Lucifer handed her the catalogue for the wedding rings for her to start looking through while he called the wedding planner. It took a few tries to find one that could fit them in within the time frame they were looking at and be at the penthouse in an hour, but he managed. 

By the time he got back to Trixie, she had picked out a few wedding ring designs. He nixed two of them for being too cheap, one for being too gaudy, which left them with three to choose from. They settled on the diamonds set in platinum to match her engagement ring. He circled it and pulled the page out to set aside in what would become the planned pile, and they set to work on the guest list. In addition to the usual suspects, Trixie had about a dozen friends to invite along with their plus ones. Lucifer had a few of his long time employees at Lux and a few more people from the station that he was relatively close to and their plus ones. By the time they finished they had roughly sixty guests. 

Before they could get down to the wedding party, the elevator opened and the wedding planner stepped out with an entire armload of catalogues. “What all have you done so far?” the wedding planner asked as she set everything down on the table where directed. 

“Just picked out the rings and the guest list. We were going to start on the wedding party next,” Trixie told her. 

“Excellent. It’s so nice when people wait for the professionals to get down to the real work. You mentioned that you have some ideas for venues…” Lucifer fed all three of them for dinner and it was a few hours after that when the wedding planner left. In that time they had found a venue for the wedding and the reception that was available in the necessary time and could hold the necessary guests, and all that was booked, the date was set, the invitations picked out and just waiting on the full list of addresses, and the photographer and videographer booked. She would be back tomorrow to go over things like china patterns, flower arrangements, get the rest of the addresses for the invitations, music selections, and planning for the ceremony itself. Chloe and Trixie were going to be handling most of that in the morning while Lucifer ran some errands and made some arrangements for the honeymoon. He would just have to give approval when he got back. The music and ceremony was the only thing he needed to be involved in that day and would wait until the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer felt like he was running himself ragged over the course of the next week between wedding plans, work at the precinct, and running Lux. He was really wishing that Maze hadn’t gone back to hell now. She would at least be able to help with Lux. On second thought, he was rather glad. Maze was more than a little attached to Beatrice and would likely disembowel him slowly for their current situation. It didn’t help lessen his workload though. Thankfully, Trixie took over a lot of the wedding plans so most of his input was simply approval, though they were still trying to decide on a good first dance and the vows they wanted to use. The finished stack was growing though and the to do list was getting smaller. That was the important thing. 

Almost everything was planned two weeks later when Lucifer heard from Amenadiel again, despite talking with Linda often. Amenadiel had been trying to figure out how this could have happened in the first place and had finally found an answer. “You might want to sit down, Luci,” he said, taking his own seat. “Have you been sleeping?” he asked as he got a good look at his brother. 

“Not a lot,” Lucifer admitted. “But you had something to tell me?” 

“Yes. I managed to get some discreet information from Gabriel of all beings to figure out what happened. I assure you that if I had known beforehand I would have warned you when you first began your sojourns on Earth.”

“Just spit it out, brother,” Lucifer said tiredly. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard the story of the virgin Mary?” Lucifer rolled his eyes but nodded. “Well apparently that wasn’t entirely true. Her child was Gabriel’s. It seems that when a celestial takes the virginity of a human, the divinity sort of…flares…and…”

“And babies happen,” Lucifer said with a sigh. “Why am I not surprised that it was Gabriel who knocked up Mary?” he laughed. 

“Because he has a history of being nearly as prolific as you,” Amenadiel pointed out. “Which brings to mind a question that I asked once before. How has this not happened to you before?” 

Lucifer huffed. “Because I normally avoid virgins,” he told him. 

“Why?” Amenadiel asked confused. 

“Because for one, they tend to be boringly vanilla, not to mention the fact that the number of women in this day and age who make it adulthood as virgins are very slim,” he pointed out. 

“I see,” Amenadiel said thoughtfully. “At least now you know how it happened.”

“Yes. Thank you for that. Might want to make an announcement on that fact though so that no one else ends up in this situation,” Lucifer said wryly. 

“I can’t do that,” Amenadiel said. “The only way Gabriel would give me the information is if I kept it to myself, and you of course. If it becomes public…”

“He’ll be in deep shit. Yeah. Makes sense,” Lucifer told him. At least other angels didn’t usually make a habit of playing with humans. He would have liked to have known that before though, but there was no use crying over spilt milk. 

“Now that’s settled, you should get some rest,” Amenadiel told him. 

“Can’t,” Lucifer said as he pulled himself to his feet. “I still have three days’ worth of receipts to enter for Lux.” 

“Luci,” Amenadiel said firmly. “Go to bed. Worry about work in the morning. It’s nearly midnight already.” 

Lucifer looked at the clock and sighed. He hadn’t realized it was so late. “Okay. Fine,” he said as he headed for bed. 

As he was leaving, Amenadiel called Chloe. “I’m worried about Lucifer,” he told her. 

“Why?” she asked. She saw him every day at the station and he seemed fine. 

“He’s running himself into the ground. Even an angel can only go so long without adequate rest. Between the wedding, Lux, and his police work he’s spread too thin. Do you have any ideas?” 

Chloe sighed. “I don’t. Trix and I are taking on as much as we can of the wedding planning, but you know how he is about the details. He has to make everything just right and check over everything we do. I know that he would die before he would give up Lux, so unless he quits the precinct…”

“Perhaps that’s what he should do then. At least temporarily.”

“Good luck getting him to accept that,” Chloe snorted as she hung up and went to talk to Trixie. 

“Hey Trix, how much time have you spent with Lucifer lately?” she asked. 

“Hardly any outside of wedding planning. He’s been so busy…why?” she asked. 

“Amenadiel thinks he’s working himself too hard, that’s all. I wondered how much time he was managing to make for you,” she told her, realizing now just how much of a problem it was. She knew that they weren’t a love match, but as much as Lucifer cared about making everything as perfect as possible for Trixie the fact that he was essentially ignoring her worried her even more. “Don’t worry, monkey. We’ll take care of it.” 

“I’ve been trying not to be a nag and just letting him do what he needs to do. Maybe I shouldn’t have…” she chewed on her lower lip. 

Chloe chuckled. “And now you see the dilemma all married women come to face. Sometimes we have to nag to get our husbands, or in your case fiancée to take care of themselves and us without going too far and that can be a difficult line to find. You and Lucifer will find your way. It’ll just take time. In the meantime, the rest of us will help as much as we can.” 

“You really think we can make it?” Trixie asked hopefully. 

“I do. Why don’t you?” she asked. 

Trixie sighed. “I don’t know. I hope so. I mean…he’s only marrying me for the baby so…”

Chloe took Trixie’s hands in hers. “No, monkey,” she told her. “He’s marrying you to build a family with you. Because he cares about you. I heard everything he said, you know, and I agree that the situation isn’t the best and marrying for love is always preferable, but the two of you have a strong foundation to build from anyway.” She would have preferred that Trixie not make the choice she did and hold out for love, it was her choice to make and Chloe had to support her as best she could. 

“You really think so?” she asked. 

“I know so. Despite what’s happened, I know that Lucifer is a good man. He’s honest and kind and generous. He will give you everything he has to give and will do his best to never disappoint you. But you have to be able to tell him what you want too. He can’t read your mind. If you want time with him then tell him so.”

“But if he’s already stretched so thin…”

“Then he’ll have to drop something,” she told her. “Which he needs to do anyway.” 

Trixie nodded. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow night,” she promised. She knew that he would be busy all day. 

“You do that. I’m going to tell him not to come into the precinct tomorrow and I’ll even take a long weekend myself so he’s not tempted. Hopefully he’ll be able to get caught up on some stuff and we can convince him to drop something from his plate.” 

Trixie grinned. “That sounds like a plan. Thanks Mom.” 

“Anytime Trix,” she said pulling her daughter into a hug. Her daughter that was going to be married in two weeks. 

The next morning, Lucifer was almost relieved to get the text about not coming to work today. That meant he could get some time to catch up with some of his work at Lux. He was caught up on the books and getting started on the payroll when the elevator dinged and he sighed. So much for finishing up tonight. He still smiled brightly when Trixie stepped out though carrying food. “I thought you might be ready for a dinner break,” she suggested. 

“That sounds wonderful, darling,” Lucifer said heading to the dining room after giving her a quick kiss. 

Trixie waited until they were sitting down eating before she brought up the subject she wanted to discuss. “So I’ve barely seen you the last two weeks outside of wedding planning.”

Lucifer sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t even realized but he knew that she was right. “I’m sorry, love. I’ve just been so wrapped up with work…I’ll make sure to make more time for you.” 

She reached across the table and took his hand. “I’m not mad, Lucifer. I’m worried. I see you taking so much on yourself and working yourself to the bone.”

“I know, but what could I give up? My club is my passion, my work at the precinct I love just as much, the wedding is coming up fast…”

“Maybe you don’t need to give everything up. Just scale back,” she suggested. “Since I’m not going to school in the fall now, I can help out more around here. I’ve taken a few business classes and while I know that doesn’t make me an expert or anything you can teach me how to help run the club…” 

“You’re not going to school? Since when?” Lucifer asked, suddenly realizing how much he’d missed. 

“Since this happened,” she chuckled motioning to her still flat stomach. 

“You shouldn’t have to give up your dreams…” 

“Lucifer,” she said squeezing his hand. “I don’t have any dreams. Not really. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. Going to school was more just to be doing something. Somewhere to spin my wheels and possibly figure it out. Now I have more important responsibilities. Ones that would be made far more difficult by school.” 

“Still…”

“If I had some big dream that I wanted to do, then we could find a way to make it work, but since I don’t, helping to run Lux is as good a thing as anything. Plus, a lot of it I could do from up here once the baby comes. That would free you up to work at the station and still have time to spend with us,” she pointed out, having spent most of the day trying to find a solution that would make them all happy. 

Lucifer let out a heavy breath and sat back in his chair. Could it really be that easy? It wasn’t until she mentioned spending time with her and the baby that he realized that he definitely couldn’t keep going this way. It would just get worse after the baby was born and he had a wife at home. This solution didn’t help him much now, since he would still have to teach her, but that was something they could do together at least. “Okay. If you don’t mind our time together being spent going over the business we can start tonight. I was just about to work on payroll when you came up and that’s relatively easy.” 

Trixie grinned and nodded. She didn’t mind spending their time together that way at all. The quicker she could get the hang of it the sooner they could have more time together doing other things and until she picked it up, it still had to be done anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Trixie ended up staying over, but Lucifer slept on the couch, having promised her parents that he wouldn’t sleep with her again until they were married. He texted Chloe to let her know, and assure her that he wasn’t breaking his promise. It was just too late to send her home once they noticed the time. On the plus side the payroll had been finished, so all he was still behind on was inventory. He planned to do that in the morning while Chloe and Trixie were dress shopping before meeting with the wedding planner at noon to finalize most of the plans. 

By the time the wedding rolled around, thanks to Trixie’s help, Lucifer was not only caught up but ahead on everything he could be ahead on. The books would need a lot of work once they got back from their honeymoon, but the payroll was taken care of for the two weeks they were gone and the manager, Rich, knew where the checks were to hand out at the correct time. Inventory was ordered and stocked up and the manager also had access to emergency funds in case it was needed. All he had to worry about now was making sure that the wedding was perfect and giving Trixie the honeymoon of her dreams. 

Lucifer took a few deep breaths to steady himself as he stood up in front of the officiant on the yacht they’d rented. “You okay there, Luci?” Amenadiel asked from beside him putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” he said shakily as the music started and Trixie’s friend Anna started walking down the aisle as the maid of honor. When it was time for Trixie to come out, Lucifer forced himself to stop fidgeting and he smiled brightly at her as she started her walk down the aisle, escorted by Dan, who managed not to scowl as he placed her hand in Lucifer’s. 

Once they got to the vows, Lucifer was as steady as he was going to get. The vows had taken a little more work than he’d anticipated. No matter how standard it was, he wasn’t going to lie, especially not today, which meant promising her love wasn’t on the table and the reason it had been so difficult. “I Lucifer promise to you, Beatrice, before our family and friends, to stand by your side, to share and support your hopes and dreams. I vow to always be there for you. When you fall, I will catch you. When you cry I will comfort you. When you laugh I will share your joy. No matter what lies ahead of us, I will see it as a journey, that can only be completed together. I will honor you. I will cherish you. I will be faithful to you, until death do us part. This is my sacred vow,” he intoned clearly. 

She repeated the words, a lot more shakily as she was trying not to cry and then it was time for the rings. He went first again, sliding the ring on her finger as he said, “With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“With this ring, I thee wed,” she repeated as she placed his ring on his finger. When they were called to kiss, for the first time since the night they spent together, Lucifer deepened the kiss, but still remained cognizant of their audience. From there they moved off the deck to where the reception was planned inside. By the time they finished the catered meal, the deck was cleared for dancing, and once Lucifer and Trixie had taken their places, the song Count On Me by Bruno Mars came on. 

Lucifer pulled her close as they danced and he whispered most of the words in her ear. Once the song was over, Lucifer took her over to Dan and kissed her knuckles before handing her over for the song she’d picked to dance with her father to, I Loved Her First by Heartland. As they danced, Chloe came over to Lucifer and leaned on the bar next to him. “Everything’s going well don’t you think?” she asked conversationally. 

“Yes. The planner did an excellent job,” he said. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Trixie so happy,” she said. 

“I’m glad,” Lucifer smiled at his wife dancing with her father and that word would take some getting used to. 

“The question is, are /you/ happy?” She felt like a horrible friend for not even asking that until now. Once it was over and done with. This was her daughter they were talking about though, and it wasn’t like Lucifer would have been talked out of it if he wasn’t. 

“I’m not /un/happy,” he told her honestly. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re happy,” Chloe said sadly. 

“I’m content,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Which incidentally is better than most of my life has been thus far.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She supposed that was to be expected after spending millennia in hell. Still… “Do you think you could ever be truly happy with her?” 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer admitted. “Maybe. I hope so. Either way, I’ll still spend the rest of her life trying to make her happy.” 

“I hope you find your happiness too, Lucifer,” she said seeing as the song was almost over. “If not with her, then someday.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, heading towards a teary-eyed Dan as Trixie came back over to Lucifer. 

Lucifer pulled his wife into a kiss before resting his forehead against hers. “Is today everything you dreamed of?” he asked. 

“It’s better,” she told him, just reveling in his presence for a moment before her friends came to drag her away and he let her go with a laugh. 

Over the course of the night he’d danced with Chloe and Linda multiple times, as well as once with each of Trixie’s female friends who all seemed more than a little enamored with him. He’d even had to turn one of the down towards the end of the night, once the alcohol was flowing enough for her to make a pass at him. Most of the evening was spent with his wife on his arm though. They’d danced and mingled for hours until the yacht made it back to the harbor and they had to head to the airport. Their flight to Rio De Janeiro was leaving in a few hours. 

It was lunchtime the next day before they were checking into the hotel, but despite how tired they were, neither of them wanted to delay their wedding ‘night’ any longer. Lucifer had been running dry for a month now which wasn’t something he was particularly used to, and Trixie hadn’t been with anyone since the first time they were together which was more than twice as long. She just couldn’t wait to get him in bed again. 

Lucifer knew that the best way to fight jetlag was to push through as much as possible which is why he dragged it out for hours, making Trixie nearly incoherent by the time they were finished and they were both fast asleep quickly. 

This time, when Trixie woke up the next morning, she wasn’t alone in bed and she grinned and snuggled closer to her still sleeping husband. When she looked at the clock and realized that it was only four am, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, which eventually worked. When she woke up again, she found Lucifer looking at her as he ran a hand through her hair. She smiled brightly and leaned up for a lingering kiss. “Good morning, husband of mine.”

“Good morning to you too my dearest wife,” Lucifer chuckled. “You ready for breakfast?” 

She groaned. “I’m starving but I don’t want to get up. You’re too warm and comfy.” 

Lucifer laughed. “Well I was going to offer breakfast in bed, but that would still require me to get up.” 

Trixie huffed. “Fine. But be quick about it,” she grumbled teasingly. 

“Yes dear,” Lucifer told her before leaning over her to grab the phone and order room service. “Now I won’t have to get up until they get here and can come right back.” 

“Perfect,” she said turning to press a kiss to his bare chest as her hand trailed over his chest and stomach. 

They spent a wonderful two weeks in Rio and by the time they headed home they were tanned and relaxed. Trixie was glad to see that her new social security card had arrived while they were gone, so the first full day back was spent at the DMV and then the bank getting the rest of her documentation changed. While she was doing that, Lucifer spent the day trying to catch up on the books at the club. That would take more than one day, but he had planned ahead. He still had another week off at the precinct so he could get caught up here. 

The second day back was Trixie’s first pregnancy checkup and Lucifer took a break from his work to go with her. It was a little late for the first checkup at 12 weeks, but not overly so, and since this was a Nephilim it would be heartier than a normal baby anyway. While Lucifer was getting used to the idea of being a father and wanted what was best for the child from the moment he’d learned of it, hearing it’s heartbeat for the first time suddenly made it very real for him and he’d had to sit down, but didn’t let go of Trixie’s hand. Once he was sitting, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, while not taking his eyes off the machine that was listening to his child’s heart. 

“That’s our baby,” Trixie whispered in awe. Lucifer just nodded with a big grin on his face despite the fact that he was also scared to death. Trixie wasn’t particularly surprised when Lucifer bought a fetal heart monitor to use at home, despite the fact that he was rather disappointed when he learned that it wasn’t safe to use them all the time. He still checked on the baby every other day for five minutes as the recommended time said. He was also spending more and more of his time with Trixie with one hand resting on her stomach whenever he was cuddling her on the couch or in bed. 

A few days after the doctor’s appointment, Chloe came to see them and got to listen to the baby’s heartbeat too since Lucifer wasted no time in grabbing the monitor. Over the next few weeks, Trixie started to show and was considering when to go shopping for maternity clothes when Lucifer surprised her by taking her shopping for that very thing.

They had decided to continue living in the penthouse, partially to be close to work since they were running it together now, but did take Dan’s concerns to heart and had locks installed on the elevators and an intercom downstairs for anyone who wanted to come up. The family all had keys, but outside of them the only other person with a key was Rich since he was managing the club. Lucifer had contractors scheduled to do some remodeling. Since he would have to move a good portion of his library anyway with a baby in the house, he was having half of that sectioned off for the nursery and then the child’s bedroom. He was also having them install child safety latches on the balcony doors just so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. They had decided to find out the sex of the baby as soon as possible so they would start to decorate the nursery and choose names after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer, as he always did, went with Trixie to her eighteen week checkup, eager to find out the sex of the baby. As soon as they saw the baby on the screen, the last thing on either of their minds was the sex though. They barely even heard the doctor telling them that it was a girl. On the way home though, they started talking about names, having both done their own research ahead of time. “So I have a good idea for a name,” Trixie started. “I know you won’t like it much to start with, but give me a chance to explain it okay?” 

Lucifer chuckled wondering what could be so bad that would make her so nervous about suggesting it. “Of course, darling. You know I will always hear you out, no matter what you suggest.” 

“Danica,” she said. “It’s a way to honor my dad, yes, but more than that it’s about you. The meaning of the name is morning star.” 

Lucifer considered it for a moment before giving a non-commital shrug. “We can put it on the list.” He didn’t like the idea of naming his daughter after detective douche, but he was his father in law now, so he may just have to deal with it. He did like the meaning of the name though. “I like Savita and Sorcha for names,” he told her. “Savita means sun and Sorcha means bright and shining.” 

Trixie smiled. “I’m not a huge fan of Savita, but it can go on the list if you want since I got Danica. I really like Sorcha though.” 

“What about Dawn?” Trixie suggested and Lucifer scrunched up his nose. Trixie chuckled. “Okay that one’s out then.” 

“Alina?” Lucifer suggested and Trixie nodded. The brainstorming continued all the way home and by the time they got there, they had a list of about ten names of which they could only choose two. That was going to be the hard part. 

Once they got home they started picking colors for the nursery which was not nearly as fun. “For crying out loud woman. It can be pink without making me want to gouge my eyes out,” Lucifer said with a laugh when she kept showing him neon pink wallpapers. “How about this one?” he tried pushing past a light pastel pink with white clouds.

“You can barely tell that’s pink,” Trixie pouted. The eventually settled on a nice light rose color for the wallpaper, but Lucifer still got to keep his white clouds. They decided to start shopping for baby things the following weekend. 

Over the next few weeks, Trixie’s mood swings started to hit full force and Lucifer was more frazzled than ever. He had no idea what to do and after the fourth time he’d been yelled at and then cried on, he caved and went to his mother in law/partner for help. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I mean, I know I promised to make her happy, but nothing seems to work.” 

Chloe laughed and hugged him. “You’re doing just fine, Lucifer. She’s pregnant. These things happen. It’s very stressful to grow a human being and her body reacts by giving her mood swings.” 

“But even when I try to be extra nice that somehow means that I find her irritating and I want her to leave me alone…” 

Chloe shook her head. “I know it’s frustrating and unsettling. Just know that it’s not you. All you can do is just be there. Hold her when she cries, let her yell when she needs to.”

“So I’m really not messing everything up?” 

“No, Lucifer. You’re not. It’s just something that women go through when they’re pregnant. It’s probably worse for her because she’s so young, but we’ve all been through it,” she assured him. 

When Lucifer got home that evening to find his wife sobbing uncontrollably because she burnt her toast, he managed to remember Chloe’s advice and not offer to fix it and just went and pulled her into his arms, and he was grateful when it worked. He resolved to ask for Chloe’s advice more often. Once he got the hang of that things got easier. 

The first time he felt the baby move, he was even more in love and spent every possible moment with at least one hand on Trixie’s stomach and he was starting to realize that he was becoming more and more attached to her too and not just the baby. As she entered her third trimester, Lucifer was spending most evenings massaging her swollen ankles as they talked about their days. She was doing well running the club mostly on her own now, though Lucifer still made at least a cursory look over everything and helped out when he had time. He still enjoyed the work after all. He had Rich helping her with the inventory when he wasn’t around so she didn’t have to climb or move things. He made every effort to be there for it though since he enjoyed spending that time with her, even doing such a menial task.

His in laws were around more and more often as the pregnancy progressed and Trixie was more waddling than walking, but Lucifer didn’t mind. He could do without the douche, but Chloe was his friend anyway. He and Dan had managed a kind of détente for Trixie’s sake. Especially after one of their usual arguments had her throwing things and yelling at them when a mood swing hit. They had eventually decided on a name, but weren’t going to tell anyone until she was born. 

When the day finally came, it ended up being four am when Trixie was shaking Lucifer awake. “It’s time,” she told him. 

“Time for what?” Lucifer mumbled sleepily. 

“Time for the baby,” Trixie said impatiently, and Lucifer was suddenly fully awake. He had Trixie in the car headed for the hospital less than ten minutes later. He had sent the already set up group text on the way down the elevator, but only Amenadiel beat them there, having flown. He told them that Linda would be by after Charlie woke up, but they didn’t want to wake him up this early. Lucifer could understand that. Trixie was already in the labor room by the time Dan and Chloe arrived and Lucifer was standing beside her, not letting go of her hand. Not that she would let him if he tried. 

When Linda got there a few hours later, she joined the rotation of people in and out, but Lucifer didn’t leave his wife’s side. At one point, in a rare moment of comeraderie, Dan came in and clapped a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and told him. “Just you wait, man. The second you hold that baby girl in your arms, your whole world is gonna change.” 

Lucifer huffed a laugh. “My whole world changed the moment Beatrice said the words ‘I’m pregnant’.” 

Dan laughed, actually able to do so about that subject now, and just shook his head. He would see. Later on Amenadiel told him something similar during one of his many visits. By the time they had been there six hours, Lucifer started asking the nurses if it was normal for it to take this long and if they were sure everything was okay. No matter how many times they told him that it could take as long as a day and a half, he still kept asking every half hour. 

After the fifth time he asked, Trixie laughed and mouthed ‘sorry’ to the nurse. “It’s quite alright, dear,” the nurse told her. “It’s normal for first time fathers.” 

Trixie had been in labor for almost twelve hours before she was moved to the delivery room for the birth and an hour later their daughter was born. As soon as the nurse placed her in Lucifer’s arms, he got what Dan and Amenadiel had meant. He had never felt anything like this before and he finally got what people meant when they talked about love. This was the most overwhelming thing he’d ever experienced. Then she started to cry and Lucifer’s eyes widened. “What did I do?” he asked worriedly. 

“She’s probably just hungry, Lucifer,” Trixie said reaching up. “Hand her here.” She had been enjoying watching Lucifer with their daughter immensely, but now it was her turn. 

Lucifer gingerly placed the baby in Trixie’s arms and watched as his wife started to nurse their baby. His gaze went back and forth between her face and the baby as something dawned on him. That overwhelming feeling that he felt for his daughter was what he felt for Trixie too. He continued watching until the baby was finished eating and the nurse had put her diaper on, showing him how to do it for the future and when she was handed back to him, he started to return to Trixie’s side but she just chuckled. “Maybe you should take her to meet the rest of the family. Don’t be too long though,” she added. 

Lucifer nodded and headed out of the room and into the waiting room with the little pink bundle in his arms and they were suddenly crowded. Linda and Amenadiel did let the grandparents through first. “Meet Danica Sorcha Morningstar,” he told them and they all cooed at the baby. Dan got a little choked up at the name and ended up getting to hold her first. As Dan was walking around with the baby, Lucifer leaned over to Chloe and said, “Don’t tell Daniel, but Danica actually means morning star.” 

Chloe laughed and asked, “What does Sorcha mean?” 

“Bright and shining.”

“So my granddaughter’s name is basically Morningstar bright shining Morningstar?” she shook her head as he continued laughing. 

Lucifer chuckled along with her. “Something like that,” he admitted as Dan returned with the baby to hand her to Chloe. 

Then it was Dan’s turn to talk to Lucifer. “Look, man. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, and we’ll probably always rub each other the wrong way sometimes, but I want you to know…we’re good. You keep making my daughter happy and give my granddaughter a happy life and we’ll always be good.” 

“Thank you, Daniel. I intend to do both to the best of my ability.”

Dan put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “And that’s all I can ask.”

“She’s beautiful, Lucifer,” Linda said with a grin as she came over. “You did good.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Beatrice did the hard part.” 

“Only so far,” Linda said with a chuckle of her own. “From now on you get to help.” When Chloe was coming back over, Linda said, “Oooh. My turn?” she took the baby and smiled, rocking in place with her. 

Chloe pulled Lucifer into a warm hug and he hugged her back tightly, taking the opportunity to whisper in her ear. “I found it.” 

“Found what?” she whispered back. 

“Happiness,” he answered. 

Chloe just squeezed him tighter and asked. “With Trixie or the baby?” 

“Both,” he told her. 

She grinned and stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Good. I’m glad.” 

Once his daughter was back in his arms, Lucifer headed back to the room with Trixie, just in time for her to be moved out of the delivery room and he walked along behind her holding the baby. Once they were settled in the new room, she scooted over as far as she safely could on the bed so Lucifer could perch on the edge. He gave her the baby and took them both in his arms. After a few minutes, he reached over and brushed his hand down Trixie’s face and whispered, “Beatrice?” When she looked up at him, he softly said, “I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie’s breath hitched and her eyes started filling with tears at Lucifer’s words. Part of her wondered if it was just the high from the baby and all talking, but she knew better. Lucifer wouldn’t have said it if he wasn’t sure. Apparently her shock had her taking too long to respond, because he added, “I know that we only married because of the baby, and if you would rather I keep my feelings to myself in the future, then I will. I just thought you should know.” 

When Lucifer started to get up off the bed, Trixie used her free hand to grab his arm. “I love you too, Lucifer. I always have. Since before I even knew what love was. I was just…surprised.” 

Lucifer looked at her with a spark that she’d never seen before in his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. When he returned to his position, holding both her and the baby, he asked, “Why did you never say?” 

She shrugged. “I didn’t want you to feel like I needed something you couldn’t give me to be happy when all I ever needed was you.” 

He smiled and leaned his head against hers before something else dawned on him. “You loved me before the wedding then?” When she nodded he sighed. “I truly wish I had known.”

“Why?” she asked curiously. 

“Because I would have been more sympathetic to your feelings when omitting all references to love from the ceremony,” he told her. He couldn’t imagine how she must have felt when he treated the subject so callously. 

Trixie chuckled. “I was okay with that, Lucifer, and you know why?” When he hummed questioningly, she continued. “Because it meant that you weren’t going to lie to me. Ever. No matter what perception said. Which meant that everything you did promise me in that ceremony, you meant completely.” 

“I still could have been more…sensitive about it,” he pointed out. 

“Maybe. But I would have said something if it bothered me too much,” she pointed out. 

Lucifer sighed and nodded, pressing a kiss to her head. “I am rather glad you didn’t tell me before the first time we slept together though.”

“Oh? How come?” 

“Because then I wouldn’t have done it and then I wouldn’t have this,” he said softly. 

“Why wouldn’t you have done it?” 

“Because your entire point was wanting your first time to be special and I was only ever going to give you the one night. I wouldn’t have wanted it tainted with heartbreak when I walked away after.” 

Trixie leaned away enough to look up him, wanting him to understand just how serious she was about this. “Lucifer, it still would have been my choice. I knew before I even asked you that the most I would get is one night. Even if none of this had ever happened, it still would have been worth it. You gave me the most perfect night I could imagine and it would have been enough for me. It /was/ enough for me. Even before I found out I was pregnant, I never looked back on that night with anything but happiness.” 

He kissed her again and said, “Then I’m doubly glad that I didn’t know beforehand.” When he noticed Trixie starting to drift off, he got up. “Here, let me take her so you can get some rest.” Trixie nodded and handed the baby over. She was asleep in minutes. Too asleep to see Lucifer sitting there with his elbows on his knees, one hand under the baby’s bottom and the other holding her head and back as he just looked at her with tears of joy running down his cheeks. 

Mom and baby were released from the hospital a few days later and Lucifer hadn’t left the hospital in that time either. When they got home, the found a welcome back party waiting for them in the penthouse. It was only Chloe, Dan, Linda, and Amenadiel though. It was spring break week so most of Trixie’s friends were in Cabo and Charlie was having a sleepover with a friend. Lucifer pulled out the booze and everyone but Trixie partook. Lucifer wouldn’t have had any problem with her drinking technically illegally at the moment, but since she was breastfeeding, it would have been an issue. As far as Lucifer was concerned, she was a legal adult, a wife, and a mother. That made her plenty old enough for a drink. At least in the privacy of their own home. 

Over the course of the evening subjects devolved and lips got looser until Chloe said, “So you never did tell me how he made your first time so special.” She hadn’t quite been ready to hear about it before given the issue she had with Lucifer at the time, but things were different now. They were in love, married, and parents. That didn’t stop her from adding, “Not that I want any of the specific details.” She knew how Lucifer tended to overshare. 

Trixie grinned which turned into a chuckle as Linda sat up straighter, “Oh yes please.” 

Dan grimaced, but showed no signs of leaving, choosing instead to take his granddaughter and lavish attention on her instead of paying attention to the conversation. “Well when I first asked him, he asked me a few times if I was sure and if I wanted to wait for someone special. Obviously I couldn’t tell him that he was my someone special and that I at least wanted one night with him. He didn’t say yes right away though. He told me to take a week and be really sure and then text him the next weekend if I still wanted to do it. When I texted him he sent me the address to the beach house.” 

“Ooh. That place is beautiful,” Chloe said with a smile. “But why not here?” 

Lucifer took that moment to but in as he slid his arm around Trixie’s shoulders and kissed her head. “Because just anyone, including you, could walk in here at any time,” he chuckled. 

Chloe’s eyes widened at the implication of that. Yeah, that would have been bad. She couldn’t even say anymore that it might have been better that way because not only did she get a perfect granddaughter out of it, Trixie and Lucifer were happy and in love. “Point taken,” she said with a nod. 

“Besides, the beach house is more romantic anyway,” Lucifer added. 

“Yeah it really was,” Trixie said wistfully. “I walked in the front door and there was a path of rose petals leading up the stairs. As I closed the door romantic music filled the house and when I got to the bedroom, Lucifer was sitting there in his best suit holding a rose.” 

“Oh wow,” Linda said, looking at Lucifer approvingly. 

“Yeah, so he handed me the rose and, being Lucifer, asked again if I was sure and told me to just let him know if I changed my mind at any point before he kissed me.” 

“And then I spent the next three hours revering her,” Lucifer added. 

“Was it only three hours?” she asked him with a smirk. 

“So it was good huh?” Linda asked conspiratorily. 

“I think we are all well aware of Lucifer’s skills in that area without hearing about it again,” Dan piped up before she could answer. 

Trixie’s eyes widened at his words. “Okay…now /that/ is wayyy more information than I ever wanted about my parents’ sex lives.” 

Dan and Chloe both sputtered as Lucifer broke down in helpless laughter. Amenadiel just rolled his eyes and Linda was trying not to laugh herself. Dan was the first to find words. “No no no. That’s not…no…ugh…” 

“You would be singing a different tune if you ever had the experience Daniel,” Lucifer said through his laughter. 

“Okay, you’re not wrong, but eew. Don’t say that again in front of me,” Trixie said with a shudder. “So none of you ever slept with him then?” she asked almost relieved. 

While Dan and Chloe shook their heads, Linda raised her hand a bit sheepishly. “I did. But it was a long time ago when we first met.” 

Trixie just shook her head. “Well with this many people in a room the odds were good that at least one of you had been with him before,” she laughed. 

“I make no secret of past promiscuity,” Lucifer said with a shrug. 

“And I’m glad that we have no secrets,” Trixie assured him, kissing his cheek. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted the answer to the question, but her curiosity was getting the better of her as she looked at her father. “Why did you say you were well aware of his skills then?” 

Dan snorted amusedly. “We had a case once, way back when, where we suspected one of Lucifer’s lovers was killing off others. We ended up interviewing almost a hundred of his…parnters…to ask about their relationship with him.” 

Trixie laughed and snuggled tighter against her husband. “I can only imagine what they had to say,” she almost purred as she looked at Lucifer suggestively. 

“On that note…I think we should go,” Dan said getting up and placing Danica in the bassinette. No one else argued as they all filed out behind him.


End file.
